


Oc Storyline — how they all met

by Banananana0



Category: Original Work, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananana0/pseuds/Banananana0
Summary: How all my JJBA OCS met!Hyde Ashton, (stand: dead mans party (brings an illusion of dead people))Zendaiya (stand: puzzle pieces(breaks anything into a jigsaw))Limona (stand: home wrecker (a wolf shaped skull helmet and gloves of smoke increase physical strength))Judas Ashton (stand: riptide (slows things down))
Kudos: 2





	1. Hiding in a corner

Another day, another adventure.  
Zendaiya loved spending time with her cousins, Oingo and Boingo no matter how weird they  
were. They all had stands, Boingo’s predicted the future, Oingo’s changed his appearance, and  
Zendaiya’s turned anything into a jigsaw. They played around with their stands a lot, causing  
trouble.  
Today, they found a city to explore. Stalls were dotted around, taller buildings behind. The  
smells of foods drifted around, enticing any wondering travelers. They all wore sort of neutral  
colour and blended in with the scenery. All but the duo and their cousin, who wore slightly  
more vibrant colours. They walked through the market, amazed by how much fruit and veg  
were being sold.  
“Oingo, I want an apple!” Boingo complained to his older brother.  
“yeah I want one too!” Zendaiya agreed.  
“Zendaiya aren’t you the one with the money stuffed away in that bag?” Oingo looked down  
and smiled at his little cousin’s forgetfulness. Zendaiya’s face lit up, “Oingo I’m going to buy an  
apple! Ha-ha”  
“No fair! buy me one!” Boingo yelled out to Zendaiya. “you know I don’t have money!” as he  
said this, Oingo handed him a few coins “buy whatever you want bro”  
As she ran off to go buy an apple, searching for the money she needed in her bag, she caught  
glimpse of a boy, no older than Boingo, looking around almost hopelessly. She walked over to  
him and tapped his shoulder. The boy screamed and fell back, which wasn’t what Zendaiya  
expected. “hey, are you alright you were searching for Something what-”  
“Don’t scare me like that! Who even are you? What do you want?” the boy refused to look up  
at Zendaiya, afraid she would harm him.  
“sorry for scaring you. I’m Zendaiya! And I wanted to know what you’re looking for… to help!”  
she smiled down at him, her smile almost warm enough to ease him, but he still didn’t let his  
guard down. He jumped to his feet and turned away. “I don’t need your help I’m fine.”  
“if you’re so fine, how come you’re by yourself?” her generous smile became the same sort of  
smirk when she knows she’s provoking someone, although this time, she messed up badly. The  
boy was visibly trembling

Drip  
Drip  
Drip  
Tears began falling to the ground. Zendaiya messed up. “please don’t cry… I’m sorry I won’t ask  
anything again, just don’t cry.” There was no response, the only thing the two heard was the  
boy’s stomach make a noise. “I know I said I wouldn’t ask anything, but are you hungry? I could  
get you an apple?”  
In between sniffs, he replied “y-yes please”  
After giving the boy a few tissues to wipe his face, they found a stall with fruits being sold. The  
boy picked up the reddest apple and stared at it, Zendaiya got the money from her bag and  
paid for one apple but didn’t have enough for another. “you can have mine” the boy held out  
the apple, looking away.  
“you can both have one! Take another 2, little girl!” the man running the stall offered the two  
children. “thank you mister!” In the distance, Oingo called out to Zendaiya to return. She took  
the two extra apples and held the boy’s hand and made her way back to her cousins.  
Although startled, the boy showed no resistance to Zendaiya.  
“oh so you made a friend?” Oingo looked happily at them  
“yeah! His name is… uh, what is your name?” Zendaiya realized all this time she hadn’t asked  
the boy’s name.  
“My name is Hyde…” the boy refused to look at either Oingo or Boingo.  
“N-nice to meet you, Hyde. You don’t sound like you’re from here?” Boingo hid behind his  
brother’s leg.  
“n-no I’m not, I got …lost” Hyde looked down at the ground.  
“alright, you want to tag along with us?” Oingo sensed that something wasn’t right about this,  
but it wouldn’t be a good idea to ask.  
“may I?” Hyde finally looked up at Oingo  
“yay!” Zendaiya cheered, putting her arm over Hyde’s shoulder.


	2. Taste of Italy

Years after they first met, Zendaiya and Hyde became really close. They traveled many places  
together, not really with a goal, but they enjoyed it. One specific place was off limits to their  
travels. The countryside of England, where Hyde grew up.  
“’daiya, can we go to Italy?” Hyde groaned as he leaned back in his chair. “I want pizza!”  
Unimpressed, Zendaiya returned to her jigsaw. “we can get pizza here you know”  
Hyde had been begging to go to Italy for a few months, but every time, Zendaiya refused. He  
had enough of asking, he knew how to make Zendaiya agree. He brought out his stand, which  
had the ability to create the illusion of dead people. He created an illusion of Oingo and brought  
him near Zendaiya.  
“hey Zendaiya, want to go cause trouble again?” Oingo stood tall above her, smirking.  
“Oingo!?” Zendaiya lit up.” ok we’re going!”  
Hyde dropped off his chair in anticipation and grabbed Zendaiya’s bag for her. “by the way, I  
know it was your stand. You can’t fool me.” They headed off to Italy  
As soon as they arrived, they bought a pizza. Hyde ate a little too fast but enjoyed it. Zendaiya  
caught glimpse of a boy with blonde hair styled quite oddly, his outfit a bright pink. The child in  
Zendaiya had remained put and craved a little mischief. Since non stand users couldn’t see  
stands, she used her stand, puzzle pieces, and tugged his hair a bit. She tapped Hyde’s shoulder  
personally and pointed over. It was fun and games until another stand grabbed her stands arm.  
She tried to retrieve her stand as the boy walked toward her.  
“you have a stand?” he asked her. His expression was cold. His stand held hers captive.  
“yeah just let go” Zendaiya confessed, worried he’ll break her wrist.  
Suddenly, the pressure on her wrist eased. She was able to withdraw her stand at last.  
Although, there was a problem. It had seemed like Hyde knocked the boy out. They used Hyde’s  
stand to check if he’s dead, because his stand can only recreate dead people. The boy wasn’t  
dead, but he was unconscious.  
“why did you do that?!” Zendaiya practically screamed at Hyde.  
Hyde didn’t respond, mostly because he had a mouth full of pizza, but also because he could  
have done something other than knock him out. Zendaiya continued to shout at Hyde, not  
realizing the boy they knocked out had gotten up. Hyde noticed when he tried to take a slice of  
pizza. “that’s mine! You can’t just take something that’s not yours” Hyde called out. The boy  
interrupted Hyde’s speech “but you knocked me unconscious”  
“aside from that” Zendaiya attempted to detour the conversation, “who are you?”  
“my name is Giorno Giovanna.” He stated, finally getting a slice. “you are?”  
“I’m Hyde” Hyde discarded his aggressive tone, switching to a prouder tone. “the one who acts  
like she’s my mother is Zendaiya.” Zendaiya was startled by his words but couldn’t argue. Since  
she was older, she naturally took to a maternal role for him. Neither of them complained, Hyde  
at last had at least someone to look up to.  
Breaking the silence, Giorno offered “how about I buy you some gelato as thanks for the pizza?”  
Hyde enthusiastically nodded, and Zendaiya humbly agreed. They went with him and got  
gelato. Finally they bided their farewells and set off different paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I'm gonna add little chapters like this in cuz why not


	3. The Sour Wish Of The Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Limona finally joins✨  
> This is a little before part 4

After parting ways with Giorno Giovanna, the two ended up walking down an alleyway  
“you said to go this way. Look where we are now.” Zendaiya complained, regretting even   
coming to Italy. “calm down, we have stands no?” Hyde attempted to reassure Zendaiya.   
Although in truth, Hyde was more scared then Zendaiya. When they heard a noise from not too   
far away, Hyde recreated a solid image of his mother and jumped in her arms. Zendaiya   
constructed a torch and pointed it in the direction of the noise. A girl walked out. She seemed to be in her early teens, really early. She had no sort of expression on her face. Her long faded blonde hair hung loose, a part of it covering an eye. Her clothes appeared damp and stitched up.  
Neither Hyde nor Zendaiya could read any sort of emotions or thoughts. Zendaiya’s only   
explanation was “Hyde take back your stand, it was funny but now it’s not”  
Hyde hesitated “’daiya… I only recreated my mother, not her. I think she’s real”  
As cold as her expression, the girls voice was cold, “I am in fact real and not whatever this stand   
is.” Her hand emitted a purple smoke. Zendaiya noticed and took out her stand. she may have a   
stand but not know what it’s called, Zendaiya thought to herself, if she can see it I’m not in a   
good position and nether is he.  
“you have one? Those ghosts. But yours is humanoid.” The young lady stated.  
“these are stands.” Zendaiya explained.  
“yes mum…” Hyde groaned, standing up. He gestured to the girl ‘show me your stand’  
“this is a stand?” she distracted Zendaiya from the fact she was showing off her stand to Hyde.   
He was amazed but didn’t want to show it. “pathetic, you can only punch or headbutt things? Ha.” He grinned. He knew it was so much cooler than his stand, which only brought an illusion of dead people, but admitting it is something he knew he couldn’t live down. He was brought back to earth from his ‘daydreaming’ when he caught the girl looking longingly at and Zendaiya and his illusion of his mother. “such… a wonderful… childhood you had…” she mumbled   
beneath her breath. is Zendaiya a magnet for children with trauma?, Hyde thought. He seemed to not be wrong with his statement.  
“what’s your name anyways? I’ve shown you my stand, ‘daiya’s shown hers, you’ve shown   
yours and yet we don’t know your name” Hyde complained. In which the girl replied simply   
with a shake of her head. “I don’t intend on getting to know you or anything. I want to know   
why you’re here and what you want.” The irritation was visible on the young man’s face, this   
person they barely knew was messing with him and he hated it. “answer my question and I’ll   
answer yours!”   
In an attempt to stop Hyde, Zendaiya used her stand and turned his leg into a jigsaw, leaving   
him to reconstruct his limb back.   
“how long will he take?” the young lady was confused at how big he tried to be yet silenced in   
less than a second by the one he travelled with. “your name is daiya?”  
“Zendaiya actually, I’ve known him for a few years. He seems to prefer calling me that rather   
than my actual name.” Zendaiya explained, “what’s your name?"  
“don’t laugh at me.” Her expression became serious “if you do I’ll kill you.”  
“bit harsh. I’m Hyde by the way” he interrupted without turning around.   
“I’m… my name is Limona,” the girl confessed and let out a sigh.  
“w-what!? like lemons!?” Hyde fought back a laugh.   
“I will kill you for this.” Limona threatened, although, she did look over at Zendaiya for   
permission. Hyde gave her a plead, as if begging for her to not let Limona hurt him  
“you both have stands right? Protect yourself Hyde, I’m have no say” Zendaiya built a little stool   
and rested herself. “wait. Now I think about it, I’m deeply sorry Limona but you can’t kill Hyde…   
yet”  
“yeah you can’t! What do you mean ‘yet’?!” Hyde had been betrayed. Dramatically, he fell to the   
ground, an arm stretched out to Zendaiya as if he’d been shot.  
“I didn’t even touch him. And there’s no one here but us.” Limona stared blankly at him.  
“I won’t buy you any more jackets Hyde.” Zendaiya knew this was all an act, and how to get him   
back up. “no! Zendaiya you can’t!” Hyde leaped up almost in tears.   
“Limona.” Zendaiya called as Limona walked off “come get food with us”  
“why? There’s no point, I’m going.” Limona returned to her icy cold persona. ‘Their hospitality is   
what will end them. I’m not going to fall for that.’ Her thoughts as negative as her unconscious   
aura. What caught her of guard was a dress falling on to her. She turned back and saw Zendaiya   
with a smirk and Hyde with his leg fixed. “thought you’d might like a new dress, may not be   
your style or size, since it’s one of mine but it should work for now”  
“Hyde was right. You are like a mother, in a good way.” For the first since the few hours they   
knew each other, Limona smiled warmly at them, “I guess I could stay with you for a while”  
And so, Zendaiya had a new ‘child’ to join her on her travels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long, I've had online school to deal with-


	4. The Almost death of a Bachelor

“hey ‘daiya!!” Hyde called from the living room  
The house they had wasn’t big, it only had 3 bedrooms, a living room, bathroom and kitchen. They each   
had their own ‘favorite place’ in the house. Zendaiya usually stayed in the kitchen, Limona wouldn’t let   
anyone else sit on the sofa, and Hyde. Well he would be anywhere. It was cozy enough for the 3 of them  
Today, Limona hugged one of the cushions and faced away from the room around.

“Hyde I swear if this is something stupid I will kick you out” Zendaiya was cooking when Hyde called for   
her. Quietly, he strolled in. “’daiya what’s up with ‘miss sour lemon’ over there” he pointed back to the   
living room where he left Limona laying down.  
“I’ll start planning your funeral” Zendaiya knew what was going to happen.

Hyde felt a frosty breath in the back of his neck. It was the same he had felt before, except the cold hurt   
more than usual. A present loomed over him, blocking the light. “what’s wrong Mr. Hyde-your-pride?   
You seem a little cold” these words were enough of a warning. “daiya! He-” Hyde tried to speak up, but   
hands engulfed in a glove of purple smoke wrapped around his neck.

Limona shook Hyde while screaming “what did you call me!?” and “you will die by my hand!” at him.  
“I think that’s enough now.” Zendaiya turned to the two of them. She had a menacing aura surrounding her, threatening the younger two.  
“yes mum” they both said at the same time. They knew in almost any situation, Zendaiya had power   
over them, and to never mess with her when she’s serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but its a little offtrack story because I felt like it


End file.
